Ombouwen Mercedes W123 met MCC decoder en stuurinrichting
Inleiding In eerste instantie ben ik begonnen met de sedan uitvoering (Busch 46851) maar omdat ik een iets te grote Lipo 70mAh batterij had gekocht en toch eindelijk eens de auto wilde uitproberen ben ik overgestapt naar de station wagon (Busch 46806). Alleen de achterkant van de modellen verschillen, ze hebben hetzelfde frame en interieur alleen verschillende achterverlichting. Als je aan zo'n ombouwproject begint moet je beseffen dat ongeveer alles wat je in de auto moet plaatsen (motor, decoder, batterij) te groot is en dat je soms moed nodig hebt om de zaak passend te krijgen. Bijvoorbeeld: de MCC decoder moet echt nog kleiner! Dus dat wordt zagen en vijlen en solderen op plaatsen die daar niet voor bedoeld waren. De volgorde van werken: * [[#Onderdelen|Auto uit elkaar halen]] * [[#Frame|Nieuw frame maken met stuurinrichting]] * oplaadplugje en schakelaartje monteren. * Motor met wormwiel en achteras met tandwiel monteren * MCC decoder passend maken, ontvangstspoeltje maken * [[#De verlichting|De verlichting maken]] * De connectoren op het frame en de bovenbouw passend maken * Decoder aansluiten * Lichten aansluiten * Batterij plaatsen en aansluiten. Onderdelen *Haal het model uit elkaar: de bumpers dienen als borging; Als je deze verwijderd hebt kan je de bovenkant scheiden van het frame met de wielen en het interieur.[[Bestand:20110928_hx5v_01.jpg|thumb]] *Bewaar alles goed (b.v. in een klein afsluitbaar plastic zakje). Het interieur kan je nu van het frame afhalen en dan vallen ook de wielen eruit. *Meestal valt het plexiglas van de ramen ook gelijk uit de bovenkant. Bewaar dit goed op een manier dat er geen krassen op ontstaan; Het blijkt juist één van de meer kwetsbare onderdelen te zijn. *Haal het rooster aan de voorkant los met een pincet. Pas op dat je de minuscule Mercedes ster niet kwijt raakt! (ook in het zakje doen). *Nu kan aan de binnenkant het zilveren balkje verwijderen; dit is niet meer nodig. *Daarna het flexiglazen balkje met de koplampen en knipperlichten er voorzichtig uit drukken. Deze is essentieel voor [[#De verlichting| de verlichting]]. *Nu aan de achterkant van de carrosserie de rode achterlichten er uit trekken/wrikken; voorzichtig het moet met enige kracht maar zorg dat alles onbeschadigd blijft. *Als laatste de zwaailichten van het dak aftrekken (wrikken met de pincet); pas op dat je ze niet kwijt raakt (doe ze in het zakje). Nu heb je alle onderdelen die nodig zijn; Het is verstandig ook de megafoon en de spiegels te verwijderen omdat je anders kans hebt dat ze afbreken in het vuur van de strijd die nu nog komen gaat om dit model werkende te krijgen. Frame De zwarte onderkant met de groeven voor de wielen dient in eerste instantie als mal voor het maken van een messing frame dat de onderkant gaat vervangen. Later worden delen van de zwarte onderkant afgesneden of gezaagd en aan het nieuwe messing frame gelijmd zodat het uiterlijk weer ok is maar ook de onderkant weer past op de bovenkant. [[Bestand:MB_w123_foto_01a.jpg|thumb]] #Gebruik een messing strip van 0.8 mm dikte en een breedte van 13 mm (12.8 mm). Zaag deze af op een lengte van exact 35 mm. #Zaag een stukje messing buis af met buitendoorsnede 1.5 mm en binnendoorsnede 1mm op een lengte van 13.6 mm. Dit wordt het lager van de achteras. Trek één wiel af van een asje en probeer of de as goed draait in dit buisje (bramen weghalen). #Maak zowel het buisje als het plaatje schoon zodat er geen oxydatieresten achterblijven en ze straks goed vertind kunnen worden (eventueel een radeerpen gebruiken). #Vertin het messing plaatje aan één uiteinde aan beide zijden en ook aan de kopse kant (0.8 mm dikte); Deze kant wordt straks gesoldeerd tegen het buisje. #Leg het messing plaatje op een vlakke houten ondergrond (stukje resthout)en tape het vast (schilderstape is ideaal) en leg het buisje er tegenaan zodanig dat beide uiteinden van het buisje aan beide zijden ca. 0.3 mm (i.i.g. exact gelijk) uitsteken. Soldeer het buisje vast tegen en aan het messing plaatje. Gebruik soldeervet om de soldeer goed te laten vloeien en vijl daar na het overtollige soldeer weg. Zorg wel voor een sterke verbinding! #Soldeer nu een plaatje messing van 8 mm lengte (breedte 13 mm, dikte 0.8 mm) op de bovenkant van het frame over het aslager zodat het aslager in het midden onder dit plaatje zit. Aan de onderkant vast solderen aan het buisje (aslager) en aan de bovenkant op de naad vast solderen aan het frame (zie ook de foto). #Draai het frame om en kras er hardlijnen in volgens tekening en teken de plaats voor drie gaten af waar straks de stuurinrichting moet komen. Boor de gaatjes met een 0.8 mm boor. #Twee stukjes aan de voorkant wegzagen (zie tekening; Hierin vallen straks de voorwielen. #Nu een vierkant gat frezen volgens tekening; Hierin valt straks een gedeelte van de decoder. #Een sleufje frezen in de achterkant zodat het tandwiel voor de achterasaandrijving er in past (zie foto). [[Bestand:tekening.jpg]] Stuurinrichting [[Bestand:MB_w123_foto_02.jpg|thumb|Voorwiellager]][[Bestand:MB_w123_foto_01a.jpg|thumb|Frame met stuurinrichting in aanbouw]][[Bestand:20110928_hx5v_16.jpg|thumb|Onderkant met stuurinrichting]] Er bestaat geen stuurinrichting van Faller die klein genoeg is voor deze PKW. Daarom is het nodig deze zelf te maken en ook gebruik te maken van de origenele velgen en banden. De banden zijn gelukkig van rubber zodat ze wel geschikt zijn om mee te rijden (veel modellen hebben plastik nagemaakte banden die ongeschikt zijn). #Allereerst worden de twee velgen van de vooras afgehaald en voorzichtig met de hand van binnenuit uitgeboord met een boortje van 1 mm tot dat de (minuscule) wieldop eruit wipt. Daaarna met een iedere keer een iets grotere boor van binnenuit het gat ruimer maken totdat je een gat van 3 mm hebt. Pas op, boor de velg niet door maar probeer het gat ca 1mm diep te maken zodat er een kogellagertje in kan worden gelijmd met buitendiameter 3 mm, binnnendiamter 1 mm en dikte 1 mm. Natuurlijk is dit een precies werkje omdat het wiel rond moet blijven en niet mag gaan slingeren. De wieldop weer terugplaatsen. Pas op dat er geen lijm in het lager loopt! #De bewegende delen van de stuurinrichting bestaat uit een asje van 1 mm dat verdikt wordt met een buisje tot 2 mm waarin een gat wordt geboord (0.8mm) voor een tweede vertikaal asje. Het buisje wordt aan één kant vlakgevijld zodat het haaks aan een stripje kan worden gesoldeerd als stuurstang (zie tekening en de foto). #Als alternatief kan ook gebruik worden gemaakt van een onderdeel dat voor modelschepen wordt gebruikt: [http://www.billingboats.com/ Billing Boats] nr. 04-BF-0145 Rail Stanchion, te verkrijgen bij [http://www.sjaakshobbyshop.nl/index.php?main_page=index&cPath=2_51 Sjaak's Hobbyshop]. Het bestaat uit een as met aan twee kanten een verdikking met een gat van 1.1 mm. Ik heb die twee kanten van het asje gescheiden met een doorslijpschijfje (PROXON of Dremel miniboortol) en die worden aan beide kanten afgevlakt met een vijltje. Daana weer het stripje haaks erop solderen. De dikte van dit onderdeel op de plaats van het vertikale gat is 2 mm. Daarna het vertikale asje er in solderen of lijmen (pas op de kogellagertjes) zodat deze ca 0.5 mm naar boven en onderen uitsteekt. #Het vaste gedeelte van stuurinrichting bestaat uit twee afgeronde stripjes van ca 2.3 mm breed en 13.6 mm lang met gaatjes van 0.8 mm (zie tekening) aan het uiteinde voor de voorwiellagers. Het gat in het midden is bedoeld om later het schroefje van de sleper in te kunnen monteren. #Nu 1 van de twee strips solderen op de hartlijn van het frame en wel aan de bovenkant van het frame: dat is de kant die helemaal vlak is. Dus de onderkant van het frame is de kant waar de achteraslager iets naar onderen uitsteekt. #Nu een stripje van ca 1.2 mm dikte (breedte 2.3 mm, lengte [[xxx|x]] mm) solderen aan de onderkant op de hartlijn van de stuurinrichting. #De wielen plaatsen en de tweede strip precies met de gaten tegenover de eerste strip solderen. We hebben nu bewegende losse voorwielen aan het frame. #Als laatste de dwarsstang maken: dit is ook weer een strip van 2.3 mm breed en 13.6 mm lengte (afgerond) met een centergat en een gat aan beide uiteinden. In alle gaten wordt een asje (messing 0.8 mm doorsnede) gesoldeerd. en aan één kant gladgevijld. Het asje in het midden iets langer laten (5 mm). Later wordt de sleper hier overheen geplaatst en je het inkorten naar believen. Monteren is even een geklooi omdat je mogelijk een stripe even moet buigen en definitief terugbuigen om het voor elkaar te krijgen. Het resultaat is te zien op de foto. Aandrijving Frame voltooien [[Bestand:MB_w123_foto_07.jpg|thumb|Frame met zijkanten en achterkant]] #Zaag de zijkanten van het originele frame, vijl ze op maat en lijm ze op het messing frame. Hou de buitenmaten in de gaten zodat de bovenkant blijft passen op het nieuwe frame. #Snij de achterkant af van het originele frame, vlak na de as. Vijl het bij zodat de lengte van het frame blijft kloppen en lijm ook die aan het messing frame; Het messing plaaje aan de bovenkant geeft steun. #Doe het zelfde met de voorkant. Snij deze af zodat alleen het opstaande gedeelte overblijft. Lijm deze met secondelijm aan de voorkant van het messig frame en verstevig dit met UHU endfest 300 epoxylijm (24 uur drogen). Daarna de voorstrip voorzichtig van binnen bijvijlen zodat de wielen vrij kunnen draaien. Zie het resultaat op de foto. #Verf het frame zwart met matzwarte acrylverf behalve op de plaats waar de motor moet worden gelijmd, en de stuurinrichting. MCC decoder aansluiten [[Bestand:MB_w123_foto_04.jpg|thumb]][[Bestand:MB_w123_foto_05.jpg|thumb]] #In het frame is een gat gefreesd voor de decoder. De grote chip moet dus in het gat passen. # Verder moet je gaten boren voor de batterijladerplug. Ik gebruik een strip van . Echter er is zo weinig ruimte dat ik de pinnen uit hun huisje haal (breek) en ze in de gaten lijm met epoxylijm nadat ik een draad aan de pin heb gesoldeerd. De gaten heb ik eerst geisoleerd met (zwarte) verf. Als alles uitgehard is eerst testen!!! Er mag geen verbinding zijn tussen het messing van het frame en de contacten. #Dan nu de aan/uit schakelaar. Neem de kleinste soort schuifschakelaar ( ) en soldeer de draden (zo dik mogelijk, maar dat blijven dunne draden) aan de schakelaar. Boor een gat in het frame om de draadjes van de schakelaar naar boven te kunnen voeren. Daarna de schakelaar met heel weinig epoxy vastlijmen op de onderkant van het frame (zo onopvallend mogelijk). #* '''PAS OP: Het is me al heel vaak overkomen dat de epoxy toch uitloopt en de schakelaar muurvast komt te zitten; Je kunt dan opnieuw beginnen en de schakelaar weggooien!''' #* Het is zaak het vierkante gat in het frame voor de decoder goed te isoleren. Ik heb twee lagen Scotch tape gebruikt om het messing te isoleren. #Om zowel het motortje als de decoder te plaatsen op het frame moet de decoder iets worden ingekort. Ik ben begonnen overbodig printmateriaal aan de randen van het printje voorzichtig weg te vijlen. Daarna heb ik ook de kant met alle aansluitkontakten voor een gedeelte weg te vijlen zodat alles allemaal net past. Een grote valkuil is het wegvijlen van de aansluitkontakten: door het vijlen kunnen (vastzittende) bramen ontstaan die sluiting tussen de aansluitingen veroorzaken. Bovendien kan door de kracht van het vijlen vlakjes loslaten zodat je allerlei vervelende reparatiewerkzaamheden moet verrichten. Ik denk dat het beter is eerst voorzichting met de slijpschijf (miniboortol) aan beide zijden de vlakjes door te slijpen en daarna het overtollige materiaal weg te vijlen. '''De connector''' *Als alles echt past, het motortje er in kan, de voorwielen in alle standen soepel blijven draaien, en de stuurinrichting vrij kan bewegen, dan komt de volgende uitdaging: de connector die het frame met het huis verbindt. Het is het beste een connector strip met 1.27 mm tussenafstand toe te passen. Uiteindelijk heb je 9 contacten nodig (mannetje/vrouwtje). Ik kon ze helaas niet krijgen in een geschikte maat en ben dus toch maar overgestapt naar 2.54 mm. heeft een strip met deelbare connector pinnen die zowel kunnen dienen als male en als female; erg handig (''helaas niet meer verkrijgbaar...''). *Pin indeling: '''Pin''' #Knipperlichten links #Knipperlichten rechts #Dim/grootlicht #GND #Mistlampen (Voor en achter) #Achterlichten #Remlichten #Zwaailicht links #Zwaailicht rechts[[Bestand:20110928_hx5v_23.jpg|thumb|De complete onderkant van de auto]] *De connector (mannetje) wordt straks gelijmd aan de zijkant van het frame (op het plastic gedeelte) zodanig dat de female connector tegen wand van het autohuis kan worden gelijmd vlak onder de ramen (dus aan de binnenkant van de portieren). Omdat 9 contacten te veel is voor één zijde van de auto heb ik één connector met 7 contacten aan de ene kant en een connector met 2 aan de andere kant (Pin 8 en 9). Je kan echter ook kiezen voor 5 en 4 zodat met testen geen ongewenste stromen kunnen gaan lopen als je perongeluk de connector verkeert aansluit. Pin 4 (GND) zit in het midden van de 7 pins connector. Het is handig een verlengkabeltje te maken om straks de verlichting te testen. *Voor de male connector op het frame gebruik ik een stukje eilandjesprint van één rij van 7 en één rij van 2. De kleine strookjes worden aan de niet-koperzijde dunner gevijld om hoogte te besparen. De pinnen worden uit hun originele strip gebroken (kniptang) zopdat alleen de pinnetje overblijven. De gaten in het strookje worden ruimer geboord (1.3 of 1.4 mm boor) zodat de pinnen er doorheen kunnen worden gestoken. Ik gebruik een female strip als om de pinnen in het stookje op positie te houden en ook de goede hoogte te krijgen (strookje tegen de female strip met de koperzijde zichtbaar, pinnen er door heen in de female connector). Daarna de pinnen vast solderen en zo ver mogelijk terug vijlen waarbij er nog wel draadjes aan kunnen worden gesoldeerd. Doe dit niet bovenop de achterkant van de pinnen maar tegen de pinnen aan op de eilandjes zodat de bovenkant weer vlak gevijld kan worden. Later wordt deze kant met de draadjes vastgelijmd met epoxy op het frame. Haal het strookje met de vastgesoldeerde pinnen en draadjes uit de female strip en je hebt een nieuwe male connector met minimale hoogte. *Nu de bedrading (0.2 a 0.3 mm, geëmailleerde) draadjes aan de decoder solderen. *Nu ook het motortje aansluiten (maak de draden van het motortje niet te kort om toch enige flexibiliteit te hebben bij het vastlijmen van de decoder en/of de motor. Maar ook zeker niet te lang omdat dit weer ruimte kost (ik heb de aansluitdraden naar de decoder toe aan de decoder gesoldeerd zodat ze in een bocht terug naar het motortje voeren; dit is op de foto niet te zien; hier had ik ze erg kort afgeknipt wat later de nodige ellende opleverde toen ik toch nog iets moet corrigeren). *Ook de voedingsdraad van de schakelaar vastsolderen aan de decoder evenals de GND (komend van de batterijladerplug. *Ook de bedrading van het ontvangstspoeltje aan de decoder solderen. *Isoleer de onderkant van de decoder (met de grote chip) met Scotch tape en lijm met niet te veel rubberlijm (Pattex Repair Extreme) de decoder in het gat. Alleen lijm aan de zijkanten, niet midden op de chips. Zorg ervoor dat het motortje makkelijk geplaatst kan worden. Wacht tot dat de lijm goed is uitgehard (15 min). *Voorzichtig alle bedrading in de uiteindelijke positie brengen zodat de connector kan worden vastgelijmd en ook de motor. Maar allereerst het spoeltje met rubberlijm vastzetten in het gedeelte achter de achteras (weer 15 min drogen). De verlichting Allereerst is van belang welke lichten er zijn en hoe je deze met smd Leds wil laten werken. In de navolgende beschrijving werken alle lichten behalve de parkeerlichten bij de sedan. Bovendien heeft de station geen mistlampen. Dit kan je wel verwezelijken door de achterlichten harder te laten branden bij mist (decoderinstelling). De diverse verschillende kleuren LEDs hebben andere elektrische eigenschappen (zie [http://www.eclecticsite.be/elec/led.htm Voorzetweerstand voor LED]). |width=200| |- |valign=top|'''Verlichting achterkant:''' (sedan: van buiten naar binnen; (station: van boven naar onder) | | |} '''Voorkant''' #Origineel zit er een zilverkleurig balkje achter het plexiglazen voorkantje met daarin de knipperlicht (geverfd), de koplampen (rond) en de mistlampen(rond). Met metaalkleurige (Humbrol of Revell) dit balkje aan de achterkant schilderen waarbij het knipperlicht en de ronde lampenvlakjes NIET worden bedekt. Dit is een zeer precies werkje voor onder de loupe met een zeer fijne kwast (maximaal nr. 0, maar liefst nog kleiner). #Nu draadjes solderen 1 gele en 2 warmwitte leds (smd 0402, te bestellen bij Conrad); Zie [[LEDs solderen| LEDs solderen]] hoe dit te doen. Hierbij is het zaak de + en de - goed uit elkaar te houden en 1 gemeenschappelijk draadje aan alle "minnen" te solderen. De gele led moet iets worden gekanteld zodat deze onder ca 90 naar buiten kan schijnen. Dit alles met veel geduld onder de loupe. De leds testen met de multi-meter (niet goed? dan alles opnieuw) #Als het allemaal goed in positie ligt dan een druppel secondelijm om de zaak te fixeren want het is allemaal zeer fragiel. Je hebt nu 1 setje (knipperlicht, dimlicht en mistlicht) klaar en lijm deze met secondelijm aan de achterkant van het plexiglazen balkje. Om de positie goed te krijgen is het belangrijk van te voren al te kijken hoe dicht de leds bij elkaar moeten liggen om later op de juiste plek te kunnen worden gelijmd. Anders kan je weer opnieuw beginnen. # Doe dit alles nog een keer voor de andere kant en fixeer alles met een goede (lanzame) expoxylijm (niet meer dar een druppeltje!) Wees voorzichtig met lijm: beter te weinig dan te veel en klaat het echt goed drogen en uitharden. Alles nog een keer testen met de multi-meter. #Nu de knipperlichten naverven met amber (de originele verf dekt slecht en gaat er snel af). Ik heb amber aangemaakt met doorzichtige gele Revell acryl verf en beetje oranje acrylverf van Model Master. De koplampen kunnen eventueel ook geel of melkwit gemaakt worden. #Nu is het raadzaam de draadjes niet al te lang te laten anders wordt alles vervelend onhandelbaar als je het balkje terugplaatst in het model. Het zilveren balkje wordt niet meer gemonteerd omdat de leds nu in de weg zitten. # maak een klein (dun) printplaatje met een paar soldeereilandjes om de vooschakel weerstanden te solderen, de draadjeser aan te solderen en ook een eilandje om beide "-" (nul) draden vast te zetten. Later kunnen draadjes naar een connector worden geleid die weer aan de decoder wordt verbonden. Alles nog een keer testen met de multi-meter. '''Achterkant''' [[Bestand:20110928_hx5v_02.jpg|thumb]] [[Bestand:20110928_hx5v_04.jpg|thumb]] '''Dit is het echt moeilijke gedeelte!''' Veel geduld is nodig vooral bij de station wagon uitvoering. #Van het originele roodkleuige onderdeel moet een [[#Siliconen mal|siliconen mal]] worden gemaakt. Dit is een klein projectje op zich. Als je de mal hebt gemaakt, test deze dan door er een druppel tweecomponenten epoxylijm (UHU endfest 300 voldoet erg goed) in te doen. UHU endfest 300 wordt melkwit en kan voor deze zeer kleine onderdelen als kunsstof replica dienen. Waarom moet dit? Om werkende achterlichten te krijgen moeten de leds (smd 0402) in het onderdeel opgenomen worden. Je kunt ze er niet zomaar achter lijmen; daarvoor is alles te klein. Dus als het testafgietsel goed is gelukt dan kan je dit nog eens doen: het setje leds in de mal en daarna met de epoxy mee ingieten. # Daarvoor moeten de zeer kleine leds dus weer in de goede volgorde als pakketje worden gesoldeerd (gemeenschapplijke "-" en afzonderlijke "+" draadjes. Het helpt als je verschillende kleuren geëmailleerd draad (CONRAD) gebruikt omdat je dan later eenvoudiger de goede leds kan onderscheiden en aansluiten. # Alles zeker 24 uur uit laten harden en daarna passend maken door voorzichtig bijvijlen (kleine vijltjes en '''voorzichtig met de draadjes; 1 foutje en je kan overnieuw beginnen''') en daarna weer testen met de multi-meter. # Nu de 2 setjes achterlichten verfen met amber, en doorschijnend rood. Laat bij de sedan een klein stukje achterlicht onbeschilderd: dat dient als (niet functioneren parkeerlicht). # Als de verf droog is de draadjes al vast met elkaar verbinden (de "-", de ""+" van beide achterlichten en de "+" van beide remlichten en evenzo de mistlampen (sedan) # Houdt de draadjes kort en soldeer er ook alvast een smd weerstand aan (560 ohm voor geel en rood) # Nu alles in het model schuiven en vastlijmen met een druppeltje seconde lijm. '''Siliconen mal''' Voor de mal heb ik in eerste instantie een beetje ordinare badkamer siliconekit gespoten in een dop van een afsluitbaar zuivelpak en daar het onderdeel ingedrukt. Ca. 3 dagen laten drogen en dan het origineel er uithalen (zie foto's). Echter dit lukte wel bij de Sedan maar niet bij het achterlicht van de Station Wagon. Dus het is beter wat meer moeite te doen en een mal te maken van vloeibare silicone. Zie [http://www.modelbrouwers.nl/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?t=15408 hier] voor een goede [http://www.modelbrouwers.nl/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?t=15408 handleiding]. '''Verlichting aansluiten''' [[Bestand:20110928_hx5v_42.jpg|thumb]][[Bestand:20110928_hx5v_43.jpg|thumb]] * Eerst heb ik de connector (female, 7 pins) op maat gemaakt (passen en meten en kijken of die niet zichtbaar is). En daarna deze bedraad. Voor de zekerheid meer draaden per pin zodat je a) reserve hebt en b) je bedradingsplan nog wat kan wijzigen als dat nodig blijkt. Houd rekening met het feit dat sommige uitgangen zowel voor als achter aan weerstanden van leds moeten worden aangesloten. Houdt de bedrading in dit stadium aan de lange kant en merk ze zodat je weet wat wat is (ik heb kleine labeltjes aan het einde van iedere draad aangebracht; later worden die gewoon weggeknipt door het draadje in te korten). Geef de GND wel 4 draaden (je hebt er zeker 3 nodig). * Nu de connector met expoxy vastlijmen aan het huis (lees de volgende punten eerst door voordat je iets doet): **Neem de female connector en zet die op de mail connector van het frame; ** Nu eerst kijken of alles past: bovenbouw op het frame (de draadjes via de wielkasten naar buiten). Past dit dat, dan aan de zijkant en '''uitsluitend aan de zijkant''' van de female connector epoxylijm aanbrengen en voorzichtig het huis (de bovenbouw) op het frame zetten. Doe dit door aan de connectorzijde de zijkant van het huis tegen de connector aan te zetten en zo weinig mogelijk te schuiven (omdat dan de lijm ook gaat schuiven en je niet weet wat er vast komt te zitten. '''Oefen dit even voordat je de lijm aanbrengt'''. ** Daarna de andere kant als het ware dichtklappen. Nu de auto 24 uur wegleggen op de zijkant van de connector zodat de lijm zo wenig mogelijk kan weglopen. ** Nadat alles uitgehard is met een pincet via de wielkast de male en female connector scheiden door er tussen te wrikken. Op een zeker moment schiet het huis af van het frame (voorzichtig en geduldig zijn!) Als dit gelukt is kan je het resultaat zien en eventueel wat lijmresten verwijderen. De foto laat het resultaat zien (voor de Sedan in dit geval). * Op de zelfde manier kan nu de 2-polige connector voor de zwaailichten aan de andere kant van het huis worden gelijmd. * Aan de voorkant heb ik een klein printplaatje met de sms weerstanden gemaakt de bedrading naar de leds is zo kort mogelijk. Nu de draden van de connector aan het printje solderen. Zorg dat het huis niet wordt geraakt met de soldeerbout (veel geduld helpt). Eerst alles testen. Als de leds goed werken zet het printje op de juiste plaats maar lijm het nog niet vast! Alle draden goed leggen maar ook nog niet vastzetten op het huis. * Aan de achterkant heb ik de smd weerstanden los aan de draad gehouden. Ook deze voorzichtig stuk voor stuk verbinden, testen en wel vastlijmen op het huis op een geschikte plaats met seconde lijm. Laat de lijm goed uitharden voordat je verder gaat met de volgende weerstand. * Als alles klaar is no een keer testen. Ik doe dat met een losse Lipo op 3.7V zodat je de helderheid kan controlleren. Voor en achterkant moeten nu werken (de knipperlichten voor en achter etc.) Lijm nu ook het printje aan de voorkant vast met wat rubberlijm. * Het zelfde voor de zwaailichten: de smd weerstanden worden tegen het dak gelijmd. Na het testen een stukje Scotch tape erover. De batterij [[Bestand:lipo70mah.jpg|thumb|2 x 3.7v 70mAh LiPo Battery Mini RC 6025-1 Helicopter]] * De LiPo batterij is in het geval van de Statio Wagon een 3.7v 70mAh LiPo Battery Mini RC 6025-1 Helicopter die ik op ebay heb gekocht. Helaas net iets te dik voor de Sedan; dus dan eerst maar de Station Wagon bovenbouw gebruikt (zie foto). *Eerst heb ik toch maar een klein plugje gemaakt omde batterij later makkelijk te kunnen losmaken en eventueel apart op te laden als ik hem niet meer vertrouw. Bovendien hebben LiPo's, naar het schijnt, meer een zeer beperkte levensduur (2 jaar max?). Ook aan de kant van het frame wordt een klein female plugje (2 polig) aan de batterijdarden gesoldeerd en ggoed geisoleerd met rubberlijm vastgezet om maar te vermijden dat de bedrading in de weg gaat zitten en ook te veel beweegt als je vaker de bovenbouw van het frame afhaalt. Door vermoeidheid breken de draadjes toch wel vlug. *Ik heb de Lipo ingepakt in een stukje schilderstape en dit daarna zilverkleurig/aluminiumkleurig geverfd om niet al te veel op te vallen. Zowel zwart als wit vallen erg op. *De LiPo is tegen het dak geplakt met rubberlijm nadat de smd weerstanden van de zwaailichten en de bedrading is geisoleerd met stukje Scotch tape. Het resultaat Afbeelding:20110929_hx5v_07.jpg Afbeelding:20110929_hx5v_37.jpg Materiaal en middelen Stuklijst Lijm en tape=